The present invention relates to toilet flange anchors and, more particularly, to a toilet flange anchor that allows a toilet flange to be anchored to the floor when the hole around the flange is larger than the flange.
When a plastic toilet flange is installed, it must be secured to the floor by screws to prevent movement of the toilet and breakage of the flange. Typically, the flange will include holes about its perimeter to secure the flange to the floor with screws.
In some instances, the hole around the flange may be too large so that screws put through the holes about the perimeter of the flange will not be secured into the floor. In these cases, the only current way to deal with this problem is to patch the floor. This can add significant time and cost to a toilet installation project. If the flange installer is not able to add more flooring, an additional contractor may be needed for the installation.
As can be seen, there is a need for a toilet flange anchor that can be used to secure a toilet flange to a floor when the hole about the flange is larger than the span itself.